Goods and services are frequently provided which require and/or allow an individual or a customer to sit. Frequently, a chair, or other piece of furnishing is provided for the individual to sit on. While the comfort of these furnishings has increased, these furnishings are frequently not clean or hygienic. In light of this, new devices, methods, and systems are required to provide for increased comfort and cleanliness of furnishings